Marvel Vs DC: A Disputa pelo Sub Man
by Goldfield
Summary: Viagem total. O que aconteceria se o Sub Man, personagem criado por mim, fosse obrigado a integrar um universo de super heróis, tendo que optar entre Marvel e DC? Tento responder a essa questão nesta breve história cheia de humor.


**Marvel Vs. DC**

A Disputa pelo Sub-Man

Introdução

Esta fanfic é resultado de uma idéia louca que surgiu em minha mente durante os dias ociosos das férias. O que aconteceria se o Sub-Man, personagem criado por mim, fosse obrigado a integrar um universo de super-heróis, tendo que optar entre Marvel e DC? Tento responder a essa questão nesta breve história cheia de humor, a qual não deixa de ser uma homenagem aos personagens dessas duas grandes editoras, que nos encantam há gerações. Caso queiram se familiarizar com o protagonista antes de lerem esta fic, dêem uma olhada no meu conto "Sub-Man, O Vingador", que pode ser encontrado no site FictionPress ou nos outros sites cujos endereços estão no meu perfil. Espero que gostem.

I

Lá estava ele. Josh Remington. Um criador de histórias em quadrinhos que vivia num confortável apartamento perto do Metrostate Park, na parte central de Metro City, a grande metrópole da costa leste dos EUA. Uma pessoa comum, diriam muitos. Errado.

Na verdade, Josh fora um dia Luck Peterson, tenente do Departamento de Polícia da cidade. Durante o cerco a um grupo de criminosos, o bravo homem da lei acabou baleado por um gangster, logo após ter visto sua namorada, Sarah Spencer, ser morta diante de seus olhos. À beira da morte, Luck foi levado às pressas para o hospital, onde acabou participando de um experimento de criogenagem para se recuperar. Porém, enquanto estava adormecido na câmara de congelamento, algo errado ocorreu. Depois de receber alta, Peterson ganhou, graças a mutações em sua adrenalina, habilidades sobre-humanas.

Entrou então para o Programa de Proteção a Testemunhas, trocando seu nome com o intuito de evitar represálias por parte dos bandidos que mataram sua namorada. Então, usando seus recém-adquiridos poderes, Josh resolveu combater o crime assumindo a identidade do "Sub-Man", movido pelo desejo de vingar o assassinato de Sarah. Dessa maneira Metro City ganhou um nobre protetor mutante, cujas proezas eram transportadas para os gibis pelo próprio alter ego do herói.

Bem, naquele momento Remington estava prestes a se deitar. Era quase meia-noite, e o ex-policial se sentia exausto após um esgotante dia patrulhando a cidade. Procurando relaxar, Josh deitou-se em sua cama, sorrindo. Pensava na doce jornalista Ana Newton, que morava em seu prédio. A cada dia o ex-tenente se encantava mais pela linda jovem. Seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu sorriso...

Sonhando em beijar os lábios da repórter, Josh encostou sua cabeça no travesseiro. Olhou brevemente para os prédios iluminados da metrópole através da janela do quarto. Sabia que todos em Metro City dependiam dele. Sua responsabilidade era grande. Com a consciência tranqüila devido ao sentimento de que cumpria seu dever, tanto prendendo criminosos quanto vingando a triste morte de Sarah, Remington fechou os olhos, adormecendo em questão de segundos...

II

Súbito, toda a tranqüilidade do sono de Josh se transformou em susto, pois o alto som de várias cornetas chegou aos ouvidos do ex-policial. Abrindo os olhos rapidamente, Remington se levantou num ágil salto, olhando ao redor extremamente alerta. Que estaria acontecendo?

Surpreso, ele percebeu que estava usando o uniforme do Sub-Man: óculos escuros, traje preto com luvas, botas e cinto amarelos... Além das letras "S" e "M" estampadas no tórax na mesma cor.

--- Mas o quê? – estranhou o super-herói.

Cada vez mais espantado, "Sub" observou com mais calma o local em que se encontrava. Sobre sua cabeça havia o céu noturno, repleto de estrelas, mas a presença de três luas fez Josh perceber que não mais estava no planeta Terra. O chão era roxo. Perto de Remington via-se várias pitorescas árvores de tronco azul e folhas vermelhas. Perturbado, Sub-Man deu alguns passos naquele bizarro e misterioso mundo, quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro direito.

--- Até que enfim você chegou, já era hora! – disse uma voz masculina.

Josh se virou rapidamente, vendo-se de frente para um indivíduo de uniforme azul com capa, cinto e botas vermelhos, além do emblema de um "S" no peito. Feliz em encontrar um ser humano, mesmo um vestido de forma tão estranha, "Sub" exclamou:

--- Olá, sou o Sub-Man! Você poderia me dizer onde estou? Pela sua roupa, parece que há um circo aqui perto...

--- Como assim, circo? – indagou o sujeito, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Não me reconhece? É praticamente impossível que não me conheça!

--- Desculpe, mas nunca o vi mais gordo... – justificou-se Josh, certo de que conversava com um maluco. – Pode me dizer onde estou ou não?

--- Oh, é claro que nunca me viu... – murmurou o indivíduo colocando uma das mãos na testa, pensando alto. – Ele é de um universo diferente...

--- Universo diferente? Do que você está falando? E qual é o seu nome? "S"?

--- Sou o Superman! – sorriu o outro super-herói amistosamente, estendendo uma mão para "Sub". – É um prazer conhecê-lo!

--- Igualmente... – respondeu Remington, retribuindo o cumprimento. – Agora, se não for pedir demais, pode me dizer onde estou?

--- Você está...

--- Hei, não tão rápido, Superman! – gritou alguém.

--- Droga, chegou o chato... – resmungou o Homem de Aço, olhando na direção de onde viera a voz junto com Sub-Man.

Surgiu do nada um homem que parecia estar vestindo a bandeira dos Estados Unidos. Seu uniforme possuía as cores azul, branca e vermelha. Pouco acima de seus olhos havia um "A", e o recém-chegado tinha também, num dos braços, um escudo circular com faixas e uma imponente estrela no centro, igual àquela presente em seu tórax. Correndo na direção dos dois outros heróis, o provável patriota disse, enfurecido:

--- Chegar primeiro não lhe concede o direito de arrastar esse super-herói para a DC, Superman! Cabe a ele escolher o universo que integrará, e o Capitão América está aqui para auxiliá-lo a se decidir!

--- Que história é essa? – perguntou Sub-Man, cada vez entendendo menos. – DC? Capitão América? Alguém pode me explicar o que está havendo?

--- Você foi escolhido para fazer parte de um dos dois grandes universos de super-heróis existentes, "Sub" – explicou Superman. – DC e Marvel!

--- Não, Marvel e DC! – corrigiu Capitão América.

--- DC e Marvel... – insistiu o Homem de Aço.

--- Marvel e DC...

--- DC e Marvel!

--- Parem já, vocês dois! – gritou uma voz feminina. – Por Hipólita, parecem duas crianças!

Apareceu então uma belíssima mulher, que trajava uniforme semelhante ao do Capitão América, porém muito mais curto, deixando boa parte de seu corpo à mostra. Tinha na cabeça uma coroa dourada com uma estrela vermelha, e na mão direita um grande laço utilizado em combate. Esbanjando sensualidade, a heroína se aproximou do trio, dizendo em tom amável:

--- Seja bem-vindo, Sub-Man! A decisão será sua, mas ficarei muito contente se viermos a trabalhar juntos na DC!

--- Eu também! – respondeu Josh, simplesmente hipnotizado pela incomparável beleza da Amazona.

--- Ah, meu nome é Diana, mas todos me chamam de Mulher-Maravilha!

--- E bota maravilha nisso...

Capitão América, percebendo que "Sub" fora totalmente seduzido pelos encantos da guerreira, exclamou:

--- Se for assim, precisarei chamar as beldades da Marvel! Garotas, podem vir!

Chegou então um formoso time de lindas heroínas, as quais passaram a desfilar diante de Sub-Man, acenando-lhe e sorrindo graciosamente: Jean Grey (Fênix), Vampira, Psylocke, Elektra, Susan Storm (Mulher-Invisível), entre outras.

--- Esse tipo de apelação é totalmente desnecessária! – afirmou Superman cruzando os braços. – Se seu universo não tem nada a oferecer a não ser belas curvas, América, é melhor que Sub-Man venha logo ser nosso parceiro na DC!

--- Não dê ouvidos a esse kriptoniano, "Sub"! – disse Capitão América tentando atrair a atenção de Josh, que contemplava alternadamente a Mulher-Maravilha e as beldades da Marvel. – Seja inteligente e passe a integrar o maior universo de super-heróis!

--- Esperem aí! – gritou Sub-Man irritado, erguendo as mãos para que todos se calassem. – Se eu tenho que optar entre dois universos, não seria mais fácil se vocês me apresentassem as vantagens de cada um?

Os demais assentiram com a cabeça.

--- Certo, mas quem começa? – perguntou Jean Grey.

--- Ora, a DC, pois somos a vanguarda! – exclamou o Homem de Aço cheio de orgulho.

--- Vanguarda? – berrou América, não acreditando no que ouvia. – Fique sabendo que eu enfrentava nazistas na Alemanha enquanto você ainda laçava bois no Kansas, seu super-herói de meia-tigela! Eu tenho uma guerra mundial nas costas, entendeu?

--- Grande coisa... – murmurou Superman com desdém.

--- Eu já falei para vocês dois pararem, que coisa! – interferiu a Mulher-Maravilha mais uma vez. – Vamos, tirem par ou ímpar para ver quem começa!

Fazendo careta, os dois heróis colocaram suas mãos direitas atrás da cintura.

--- Par! – gritou o Capitão.

--- Ímpar! – replicou Superman.

Exibiram então as mãos. O guerreiro da Marvel tinha três dedos erguidos. Já o Homem de Aço tinha dois.

--- Ganhei! – riu este último.

--- Apesar de eu ter quase certeza que você roubou usando sua visão de raios-x para ver quantos dedos eu havia erguido atrás da minha cintura, é melhor que comece logo ou ficaremos aqui até 2099!

--- Pois bem! Deixe-me chamar o resto do pessoal!

Superman estralou os dedos, fazendo surgir um verdadeiro batalhão de super-heróis da DC: Batman, Flash, Lanterna Verde, Ajax, Aquaman, Mulher-Gavião, Arqueiro Verde, Novos Titãs, entre muitos outros.

--- Como pode ver, Sub-Man, não lhe faltarão parceiros na DC! – disse o Homem de Aço. – Já temos tudo preparado para sua inserção no nosso universo. Metro City, o local que você protege, ganhará uma posição de destaque entre nossas cidades de Metropolis e Gotham City. Além disso, conhecemos muito bem suas inúmeras habilidades e elas lhe garantirão uma vaga na Liga da Justiça!

--- Não o escute, Sub-Man! – alertou Capitão América. – Essa Liga é a maior roubada!

--- Sendo um personagem da DC, você terá vários benefícios! – exclamou Flash, se aproximando de "Sub" num piscar de olhos. – Isso inclui seguro social completo, férias remuneradas, plano de saúde e tratamento odontológico de última geração! Como você acha que o Coringa consegue manter aquele sorriso?

--- Esse é o emprego que pedi a Deus! – riu Sub-Man caminhando na direção dos heróis da DC.

--- Espere aí! – gritou América, segurando Josh pelo uniforme. – Agora que eles já tentaram persuadi-lo, deixe-me lhe apresentar as vantagens de ser um personagem da Marvel!

O Capitão deu um assovio, e como num passe de mágica apareceram vários heróis de seu universo: Spider-Man, Hulk, Demolidor, Thor, Justiceiro, X-Men, Quarteto Fantástico, Vingadores, entre inúmeros outros.

--- Também não lhe faltarão parceiros caso você se una a Marvel, "Sub"! – sorriu América. – Nós o transferiremos para Nova York, onde lutará ao lado de grandes heróis como Spider-Man e Demolidor. Além disso, sua denominação "O Vingador" já lhe garantirá um estágio nos Vingadores, grupo do qual sou comandante!

--- Hei, como assim? – exclamou Spider-Man, indignado. – Depois de eu ter batalhado tanto para conseguir um posto na reserva dos Vingadores, esse tal Sub-Man consegue um estágio assim, logo de cara? Desse jeito vão querer daqui a pouco desbancar o Xavier e colocar um novato no comando dos X-Men!

--- Não entre nessa fria, Sub-Man! – gritou Robin, abrindo espaço entre seus colegas Titãs. – A DC é melhor, não caia nessa conversa mole!

--- Eles sempre brigam assim? – perguntou Josh a Mulher-Maravilha em voz baixa.

--- Pode-se dizer que sim... – respondeu Diana num suspiro. – Já tentaram até criar um universo único para conciliar essa turma, mas eles vivem se desentendendo, ainda mais quando se trata do recrutamento de novos heróis...

--- Chega de lero-lero e venha logo para a DC, Sub-Man! – exclamou Superman, puxando Remington pelo braço direito. – Temos muita coisa em comum! Para começar seu par amoroso é uma repórter, assim como eu e a Lois Lane!

--- Também temos coisas em comum, "Sub"! – argumentou Capitão América puxando Josh pelo braço esquerdo. – Nós dois somos vingadores! Você deve vir para a Marvel!

--- Hei, isto é trapaça! – zangou-se Sub-Man, que, disputado fisicamente pelos dois super-heróis, a cada instante pendia para um lado. – Soltem-me já, ou não irei para nenhum dos dois universos!

Superman e Capitão América recuaram. Totalmente enfurecido, Josh berrou, olhos arregalados:

--- Puxa vida! Vocês não sabem fazer outra coisa a não ser falar que seu respectivo universo é melhor? Todos aqui somos super-heróis, pessoal! Nosso dever acima de tudo é proteger vidas, não é?

--- Apoiado! – exclamou a Mulher-Maravilha num sorriso.

Seguiram-se alguns instantes de silêncio. Muitos dos presentes abaixaram a cabeça, envergonhados. De repente Ajax gritou:

--- Vocês viram que belas palavras? É de um herói como esse que precisamos na Liga da Justiça!

--- Que nada, rapaz! – replicou Wolverine. – Ele vai entrar é para os X-Men!

Assim se reiniciou a confusão, com todos falando ao mesmo tempo, e logo Sub-Man viu-se novamente segurado por Superman e Capitão América. Sem saber o que fazer, Josh pensou que acabaria sendo partido em dois pela enorme força dos heróis, quando uma voz desconhecida exclamou:

--- Parem!

Todos olharam para o céu, de onde viera a ordem.

--- Quem disse isso? – perguntou Thor.

--- Eu, Goldfield! – respondeu a voz. – O criador do Sub-Man!

--- Valeu, chapa! – agradeceu "Sub" enquanto era solto mais uma vez, erguendo o polegar de sua mão direita. – Sabia que não me deixaria na mão!

--- Viram o que fizeram? – indagou Diana, desapontada com os colegas. – Um ficwriter teve que aparecer para acabar com a confusão! Que vergonha!

--- Tenho a solução para o impasse, caros super-heróis! – informou Goldfield.

--- E qual é? – quis saber Batman.

--- Simples: eu escreverei duas histórias. Na primeira o Sub-Man trabalhará em conjunto com um super-herói da DC, e na segunda, se juntará a um personagem da Marvel. Assim ele participará dos dois universos. O que acham?

--- É, parece-me justo... – murmurou Superman coçando o queixo.

--- Concordo! – sorriu Capitão América. – Temos um acordo!

--- Por que você não apareceu antes, Gold? – perguntou "Sub". – Poderia ter evitado toda essa bagunça!

--- O importante é que agora tudo está resolvido! – afirmou o ficwriter. – Já chega, todo mundo circulando!

Uma intensa luz branca atingiu a visão de Sub-Man, que sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por uma intensa dormência, ao mesmo tempo em que algo tocava suavemente seu rosto. Em seguida, tendo sua audição tomada por um incômodo zunido, Josh foi de alguma maneira transportado para longe daquele lugar...

III

Remington acordou com o irritante som do despertador tocando. Ergueu-se bruscamente, ficando sentado sobre a cama. Os raios solares daquele início de manhã entravam pela janela do quarto. O criador de histórias em quadrinhos olhou ao redor, assustado.

--- Por mil DNA's, cada sonho esquisito! – exclamou ele.

Convencido de que o pitoresco encontro com os heróis dos universos Marvel e DC não passara de uma brincadeira de mau gosto por parte de sua mente enquanto dormia, Josh levantou-se e caminhou descalço até o banheiro do apartamento. Mesmo assim, sentia-se exausto, e seus braços estavam doloridos.

Sonolento, Remington se admirou no espelho sobre a pia. Foi quando, após um bocejo, o alter ego do Sub-Man percebeu que havia algo numa de suas bochechas. Era uma marca vermelha de batom, como se alguém o houvesse beijado. Confuso, Josh percebeu que havia algo no bolso da calça de seu pijama. Com grande surpresa, descobriu tratar-se de um bilhete, o qual leu atentamente:

_Sub,_

_Gostei tanto de você que, enquanto éramos transportados de volta aos nossos universos de origem, não pude resistir e dei um beijo em seu rosto. A marca do meu batom em sua bochecha será uma forma de lhe mostrar que tudo foi real, e que em breve você se unirá a grandes heróis, conforme a solução encontrada por Goldfield._

_Amavelmente,_

_Mulher-Maravilha._

Josh estremeceu, enquanto um enorme sorriso se formava em sua face.

--- Ah, moleque! – gritou ele, dando um salto de alegria.

FIM

Por enquanto...

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
